


Profound Truths by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gay Erotica, M/M, Mention of Het, Scotty & Uhura Het, This is a link to this story on the KS Archive., kirk/spock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Scotty helps Uhura, and Spock and Jim fall evermore deeply in love..! (!) - Some mention of Het between Scotty & Uhura. The slash accounts for the Erotica label though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scotty helps Uhura, and Spock and Jim fall evermore deeply in love..! (!) - Some mention of Het between Scotty & Uhura. The slash accounts for the Erotica label though.

Profound Truths

"Ya have to find a way to forgive Mr Spock and the Captain for the fact that they're in love, Lass. Ye really do." Scotty stood in Uhura's Quarters; there because he was trying to help her. Genuinely so.

"I've forgiven them enough that I can still work for them both. Strange fact is, I still like Jim Kirk. I still think he's a loyal, great Captain. One with a good heart, like Spock has, too." Nyota spoke the truth."My pride will heal, in time, and, during the whole damned process, I'll never let anyone down. I will still do my best for every person I have a duty to." Uhura paused. "At least he didn't cheat on me with Jim, or walk me down the aisle and change his mind then."

"You'll find the right someone for you." Scotty noted gently.

"Is that why you're really here??" Uhura was suddenly defensive.

"No - but I do love ye, Nyota. So, I suppose I am hoping, or dreaming!" Montgomery Scott admitted.

"You think I'm a fool, who wasted her time, trying to convince an awkward, somewhat vulnerable man, into her bed; that I am worse than that; that I manipulated him at his most soul destroyed moment; that I didn't give him the kindness he gave me; the kindness of not taking advantage of me!" Nyota was livid, and crying. "I know it's no secret that I flirted with Spock, the Exotic and Gorgeous Vulcan undergraduate, from the minute Pike asked the object of my desire to help him tutor the class I was in; when Spock taught us cadets in Linguistics and Computer Science more often than Pike did, I tried to cool my flirting; be like a Vulcan, and hide how I truly felt. I hoped he was hiding the same kinds of feelings for me,: I admit, I tested the water as soon as I graduated; while we were awaiting our assignments for that hideous mission; I made my move, and left someone else's fate meddled with. They died because I knew that Spock was trying not to show me favouritism, and encourage my obvious feelings for him when he'd already tried to let me know, several times, that he was unsure about what I was determined to make happen between us. I kept at him from the minute it wouldn't damage his integrity as my tutor." Tears of frustration, self-loathing and anger, ran down Uhura's beautifully sculpted face.

"He felt some kind of loving care deeply enough for you, that he changed his mind about your Farragut assignment that day, and I know he's glad; always will be glad, that he did change his mind. Everyone who knows and loves ya for the beautiful, awesomely clever woman that ye are, we're all so grateful that our half Vulcan friend did change his mind that day!" Scotty emphasized. "Kirk still values you. Spock, too. And, all your Enterprise family, will always be grateful for your kindness, cleverness, your Beautiful and Brilliant presence, in every respect, on this crew, and this ship. Your relatives, your other family, I know that they are gargantuanly relieved that you're a survivor of Nero's attack. I was with you when we were last on sure leave, and managed to meet up with them, remember?" Scotty asked.

"Of course I do! I remember the whole day, and that you and I chose to spend it together. I heard you talking to my family. I recall how much you made us all smile even more than we usually do when we're together!" Nyota did so very clearly.

"You are so worthy of everybody's real love and respect, Ms. Nyota Uhura; so very worthy." Scotty tried to really help her.

"You really want in on my bed, don't you? You want me to give you a love life??" Nyota fathomed.

"It's ne'er gonna be just about that, Lass. I've really fallen in love with ye, Nyota." Scott confessed. "And, I pray I've not been reading you wrong; that you are at least interested in me?"

Uhura stared back at Scotty. "I'm not making you any promises right now. I may never make you any promises."

Scott nodded.

Uhura marched back across her room. "One thing I will do right now," She cupped Scotty's sweet face in her hands, "is kiss you." She did so.

It took Scotty a few amazed moments to cotton on to what was happening here. As soon as he did, his kiss for Uhura matched her strong sense of passion.  
_ _ _

A week later, on a similar evening to that when they shared a kiss, Nyota Uhura invited Montgomery Scott to make love with her. Her feelings for him had been existent for a while now; before his admission and their kiss. Before this night, when they had been making love for two hours. She was so glad to have found a lover who was comfortable with showing her his emotions; unabashed by the processes his body took him through during sex, and who didn't have touch telepathy; meaning that they were discovering things about each other at the same rate.

As Scotty slept, Nyota got up, and moved to her desk. She wrote a communiqué for Spock and Jim, and sent it to both men's Quarters - not knowing which they'd be likely to be in tonight, or if, however likely, they were sharing a bed tonight at all.

___ __ __

 

Jim sat at his desk; Spock stood behind him.

They were both reading Uhura's letter. She told them that she had fully forgiven them; that she knew that they were meant to be together; that she never would have caused, and never would, cause any issues for them regarding their love and relationship. She discreetly mentioned a new love in her life, and wished them, as always, well in theirs; that she'd always been their genuine friend and admiring, trusting colleague- even through this personal time, which had been tough on all three of them, and she would always remain trustworthy, conscientious, and loyal, as their friend and colleague.

When they'd both finished reading, Jim turned his seat, and looked up to Spock beside him. He stood, pulled Spock into his embrace, and encouraged Spock to be the one sitting in the office chair. They were both nearly naked as Jim then straddled Spock's lap, and they joined both their hands in kisses, before joining their lips in a kiss, and leaning their bodies into all of the kisses unfolding between them. Tears ran down Jim's face; because he had been forgiven truly, because he was happy for Uhura, and because he not only loved Spock more than anyone ever before, but because he knew that Spock loved him equally to his, Jim's, love. Jim realised that he would always feel guilty that Nyota had faced rough emotions, tough feelings because of the decision he and Spock had come to together, to start a relationship, and he knew that Spock would feel bad about Nyota's pain, too; but Jim also knew he had no reason to feel insecure. Spock absolutely loved him.

"You are so much more than my lovely fuck buddy, and cherished friend, Spock. I know that duty might tear us apart one day, but no matter that I will then ask you to prioritize the crew, and leave me behind, I know that it won't be easy for us, because I know this love is real. No matter what you have to do, I love you, and I know that you love me. No matter if others still think I'm just adding your notch to my bedpost, I'm not doing that, Spock. You know I love you completely, right?" Jim promised, as his kisses, his lips meandered across Spock's fingers and hands, his ears, his lips, this neck, his face, his torso, and his dick, which was temporarily enclosed in his black lycra-esque yet breathable, Starfleet issue short shorts.

"I want to assure you that, yes, my Ashayam; I know that you love me and will never doubt forget that crucial fact; even if, one day, to save our crew, you must leave me behind; I will never think that I am unloved by you, and I will carry your love into any existence that could be awaiting me after this life, which I will forever hold precious. I do care for Uhura, but, without meaning to sound cruel, and bearing in mind that I would give my life for any crew member, including her; I never loved her as profoundly and vitally as I do you. I was never even meant to love her that much. Marriage to her did, at one brief time, seem both pleasing and inevitable, but I was never meant to be with her, like I know,undeniably, and irrefutably, that I am meant to be with you. When Enterprise crashed, and McCoy and I had to team up to survive; he talked to me about love; saying that I should not give up on being with the one I am truly in love with just to try and prepare for a time when our hopes and dreams might be denied us because of the possibilities my responsibilities to Vulcan's culture and future generations, might ask of me. Dr. McCoy said that wasting time, trying not to love your one true love, is both honestly impossible, and always regretted; that it could be possible, for instance, that the New Vulcan High Council and Board of Healers, might be able, after all, to use me as they need to, and yet, not take away my chance to be with the one I love. They are unconvinced that I will ever be able to help a partner conceive a child anyway, and being logical, Vulcans have always had the option, if it is possible, to be sperm or egg donating co-parents, without a marital agreement, but instead, with an adoption of one another's families, taking place. Still, for a while, I believed that Nyota Uhura was my love match, and that McCoy probably thought so, too; given the timing of his chat, and mine and Uhura's concerns, at that juncture; but now, I know that there is far more love involved, far more, than I and Uhura ever experienced, when she, and then, both she and myself, thought that we were in love. I have so naturally found out the not so unfathomable depths of truly being in love, since I first realised that I love you, eight months ago, and went on to find that you reciprocate my feelings for you. I have given you every ounce of love that I once gave to Uhura, and so much more love beyond that." Spock informed Jim, his T'hy'la.

Jim kissed Spock so deeply, and rutted; started yearning again for him; though his yearning for Spock, and Spock's for him; it never did, and never would, actually come to an end; that passion, that love, would forever live. It would always be alive! "I know, Spock. You never hold back on your touch telepath abilities to share your love with me when we manage to get together- and the Vulcan Bond stuff means that I can always sense this real love we have." Jim smiled, leaning in for another kiss of Spock's lips, and 'dragging' and draping his heated body over Spock's, as they infused each other with more and more loving assurance, as well as heightened blissful arousal.

Jim yanked down his underwear and Spock's, and, and began taking himself and Spock, so close together, in hand, using both his hands.

Spock kissed Jim, "I truly feel your love for me also." He told Jim, and gripped him; loving him thoroughly; never taking him for-granted; kissing him tenderly; meeting, reciprocating, and equalling Jim's every love and lust filled touch; his every whispered, and his every shouted, desire. Spock's lips traced all over Jim's body, his hands, too, and the lovers' kissing fingertips, painted each other in their joined, and joining, cum.

In that chair, on that night, they made love again; no less than completely naked with one another; totally completed, and truly, lastingly, in love.

The End?  
6.8.16 and 7.8.16  
[KirkSpock1]


End file.
